metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Vandalism Reports
Report vandalism to Wikitroid below. Simply click here to create a new section. Make sure to leave the offending user's name or IP address somewhere in your post, please also include links to the vandalism edits. Zero Suit vandalism Serious vandalism throughout the page by 76.7.142.30. {C}Zeruel21 14:57, 18 November 2008 (UTC) You won't be seeing him any time soon, perhaps the next two weeks or so. With the edits reverted, I believe that this matter is closed. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:47, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Minor vandalism Multiple instances by 151.199.137.92. Nothing terribly destructive, just annoying one line comments. Zeruel21 14:08, 14 April 2009 (UTC) New page: One Sentence from Einstein! An unregistered contributor named 67.84.3.66 has created a non Metroid related page titled One Sentence from Einstein!. [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 15:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I took care of it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) New page in some language Someone made it, and it's in some language. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC) The Deleter A few days ago I dealt with an anonymous user with the address 90.239.129.66 who removed large sections of articles with no explanation, and occasionally added random, meaningless, and slightly obscene text of their own. I began thinking of this individual as "the Deleter", reverted edits on Harvester, Samus Aran, and several other articles I cannot specifically remeber, and assumed that was the end of it. Today, the Deleter returned, vandalizing Spire, Head Shot, and the protection policy. Talk:Zebes was also altered in a similar manner by another anonymous user, 66.236.114.74- I am assuming this is the same individual at a seperate computer. Again, I have rollbacked the edits, but I suspect the Deleter will return again unless... punitive... action is taken.--AdmiralSakai 20:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: It appears that this user is somehow connected to the user A Wikia Contributor. As I would hate to have AWC banned for no reason other than having an ip address that resembles a vandal's, I will investigate somwhat further.--AdmiralSakai 20:47, January 4, 2011 (UTC) THE REVENGE OF UPDATE: The user is in fact calling itself A Wikia contributor, but has an IP address quite different from the "real" A Wikia contributor's. Three IP addresses, in fact: the two from above and a new one, 74.241.183.27. --AdmiralSakai 20:53, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Posts irrelevant to the vandalism report removed. :Well, I'm currently doing checks on the IPs involved, and they don't seem to be connected in any way. One is from the Kansas area, one is from Tennessee, and one is from Sweden. They are owned by completely separate providers. There seems to be no relation between the three that I can detect, although proxying is a possibility. But, no matter, I'll be blocking all three for one week each for vandalism in a few minutes. If the vandalism continues from similar IP addresses, I will probably implement a rangeblock, which will be a nice exercise of my binary math. :By the way. "A Wikia contributor" is the generic text displayed by the Wikia software when the userpage being viewed belongs to an anonymous IP. It's not an actual username. :As always, if anything more crops up, report it here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:50, January 5, 2011 (UTC) pH Test I came across this addition by Piratehunter on the main page: Please ban this user OmegaTyrant on sight. He is a pedophile and a stalker (seriously). Bear this in mind if you speak to him. It was subsequently removed as vandalism. I have absolutely no idea whether he was being serious or just being a vandal (I strongly suspect the latter), but given his recently checkered history here I thought you'd want to know either way. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:21, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Alpha and Omega Go ahead and ban Omega Cannon. He went ahead and came back with a whole new load of vandalism. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 19:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Because once wasn't enough... That wierd "complimentary vandal" is back, this time as IP "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 12:45, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Aaaannndddddd.... Again... Now he's . This guy is becoming a problem. In cases like these I wonder if we're actually dealing with some kind of mental illness. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:49, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Blog listing Some user with an Arabic name just made a blog listing here that seems to have no purpose. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 22:50, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Bump. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 21:12, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Since it's on his user area and is not obscene/insulting/etc., I don't see why he can't have it up there. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:26, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Well then can MG remove the BlogListingPage category? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 21:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Somehow, it has already been deleted. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I meant take it off the blog listing. It's a red link. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 22:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh. You'll have to talk to the author about that. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Metroid: Other M — "the first Metroid game to have an M rating"? I just notice that a user — named — vandalising an article of Metroid: Other M. I reverted his edits such as changing the T (Teen) to M (Mature) and labeling Other M as "the first Metroid game to have an M rating". Consequently, he also uploaded a new, fake version of [[:File:MOM boxart.png|''Other M's boxart]] that has an M rating on it, though I reverted to its original state. None of the games in the series were M-rated, right? -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 17:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Third Time's The Charm? The Great Complimenter is back again as IP . ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Probably a spam bot. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) "Super metroid species" This IP, , has added a category, "Super metroid species", to an article on Quadtroid — I reverted this because the said creature wasn't appeared in any game, like Super Metroid, before or after Metroid Prime Hunters. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 20:08, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't call that vandalism quite yet... could be an honest mistake. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:37, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you're right. It's probably a mistake. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 20:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Metroiderator352 :User: Metroiderator352 ( ) :Acts: Uploading pornography or anything else deemed highly inappropriate, which violates the images policy; image vandalism This user uploaded highly inappropriate images that simply violates the images policy, with one image was placed to Space Pirate, and placed a link to yet another nasty image in Metroid (Species). He also uploaded newer, offensive versions of File:Images.jpg and File:Untitled.png, though I reverted to their original forms. Can anyone please deal with this user? -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 10:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Done The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Fourth? The "complimentary" anon user (as ' ') returns. Again. -- [[User:Hounder4|'HOUNDER4']] {ROLLBACKER} ([[User talk:Hounder4|'TALK']]) ( ) ([[User_blog:Hounder4|'BLOGS']]) 13:03, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Call Of Duty rip-off The IP vandalised Metroid Fusion by calling it "a Call Of Duty rip-off and Gaytendo can't stop it." -- [[User:Hounder4|'HOUNDER4']] {ROLLBACK} ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) ([[User_blog:Hounder4|'B']]) 20:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Complementary Yep. Now he's creating pages (as 178.238.225.147). Take a look at this: FeaginRhode707 "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 11:46, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 21:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : 209.114.136.60 vandalised the Lee Garasich page again, and about eight minutes after I revert his edit, he posted a message to me with this. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] (Talk) ( ) (Blogs) 13:29, May 5, 2012 (UTC)